absit iniuria verbis (Bubbline) Chapter 1
by ImaginationForest
Summary: This is the first chapter to a Bubbline fanfiction. Honestly, it doesn't hold much action, just an introduction. However, I hope you like it, and constructive criticism is always welcome.


It was the same shit, night after God forsaken night!  
But, in terms of clarification, let us reiterate…

_ "Hey, Bonnibel… You wouldn't happen to be.. "Busy" tonight, would ya?"_ The text was sent, and as it surfed through the cellular world, a crimson flame dyed itself upon the vampire queen's cheeks. It felt as though her rib cage would give out any second, anxiety stuffing itself into her nervous system, due to the minutes between those texts. However, as a light hearted strum went off, alerting the female of a newly received text message, all she could do was leap. The form which previously searched the kitchen in hopes of not necessarily devouring anything of the sort, but more over attempting to ready her mind, had instantaneously flown out of said location and onto the couch. Trembling hands which lacked in melatonin grasped at the cellular device, though the realization was only met with heartache.

_"I have a meeting tonight, sorry! 3"_  
Sorry? Heh, right. Whatever, it wasn't that big of a deal. The device was tossed back onto the couch, bitterness overcoming the being's identity. Now, Marceline wasn't normally the overly sensitive type; actually, that was probably a lie. In truth, she was extremely sensitive, but also an extremely good actor. This, however, tugged far too intensely on the woman's heart strings, the walls bursting and taking in a whole new range of emotions.  
Why did Bonnibel's duty's always come first?  
It was the same thing last week, too. She'd asked the princess, just as much anxiety coloring her form as now, if she wanted to go out somewhere. But, what did she do? Say yes! Now, you can imagine how thrilled the musician was- each portion of Earth that still remained greeted with light hearted, melodic vocalization for the next fifteen minutes, the feminine individual prepping herself for what she thought would be a night to remember.  
But then, she bailed.  
And it was the same. Damn. Excuse.

She should have gotten used to it by now, yeah, but who ever would? All she wanted was to spend sometime with her supposed girlfriend- but, of course! That was too much to ask, wasn't it? A light crack signaled the switching on of the t.v., Marceline hovering just above her couch, dead eyes peering into the lifeless box. People spoke and stuff happened, but she wasn't taking it in; it was just another distraction. Endless thoughts coiled around the heart broken individual's mentality, each one a replication of the slowly shattering fragments of her heart.  
If she even had one.

Maybe that was it? Maybe Bonnibel just didn't care anymore; she was getting bored, and was only trying to be nice?  
Maybe they never really were dating, and this was all just a joke to her.  
There was a pause in her thoughts, before the woman jolted into an upright position, nails clawing into the space she hovered upon.  
Maybe…  
Maybe… There was someone else?  
No! Bonnibel wasn't like that! She would never do such a thing!

Right?

Angst ate away at the inside's of the overwhelmed female, and she soon found herself trailing up to the roof. The character's hues studied the sky, though it was stuffed with puffed up, gray clouds, some of them looking a lot like cotton candy. And then she thought. She thought about all the possibilities she didn't want to be possibilities, but were possibilities, nonetheless.

"Maybe.. I'm too harsh?" A star fell across the night sky, fragments of what it once was lingering behind to study the years which had gone by. In all honesty, that could be true… Here she was, sulking about how she wanted her princess so bad right now, yet, what was she giving in return? Music? Sex? Long nights that seemed almost endless? Shifting to her side, the woman proposed a deal with her future self.  
"Yeah.. That has to be it." The original position was recovered, a feeling of discomfort striking the "young woman's" side. "I'm just too harsh! Bonnie is really sensitive, so I just have to be more sensitive!" It was genius!  
_No, it wasn't_.  
She would definitely win back the princess' heart like this! It was so apparent, a feeling of euphoric joy slammed itself against her emotions, plastering a sheepish grin upon the lovesick vampire's face. With that, the night carried on into it's own cavern of solitude, Marceline waltzing back inside and lying a restless body upon the couch, TV. now switched off; and, she thought. She thought about how everything was going to be perfect, like when this relationship had first budded. She thought about how lovesick the fair beauty would be over her once more, and how happy of a couple they would be. She thought about all these things and much, much more; soon after nodding into a deep sleep, a mellow bass reverberating from the radio just inside the kitchen, as if strumming away at Marceline's worries.  
She _thought_.


End file.
